Othello
by Darbracken
Summary: Take the plot from Othello, add Gundam Wing bois and new sitations to fit them and see what happens.


Othello  
  
Category: Crossover, tragedy. Pairings: 1+2, 3+4 suggested R+1 and 3+2. Short Description: Shakespeare's classic tragedy, Othello replayed in more futuristic surrounding with the Gwing boys. Author: Moonlight, Ponyta95@hotmail.com Warnings: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters though I'd sincerely like to. I do not own Othello either, Shakespeare does. I'm not sure if this has been done before so I apologise if it's already been done or if it generally sucks otherwise. Please don't sue me!   
  
Casting  
  
Othello - Heero Yuy, former gundam pilot in the colonial wars, now a high- ranking officer in the preventers. Desdemona - Duo Maxwell, Heero's partner, also a preventer though currently he is having time off work. Cassio - Milliardo Peacecraft, promoted by Heero into the preventers recently. Iago - Trowa Barton, also a preventer and Heero's right hand man of sorts. *See author's notes. * Emilia - Quatre Winner, Trowa's partner of sorts, also a former pilots and a preventer. Bianca - Lucrezia Noin, Milliardo's mistress. *See author's notes. * Roderigo - Relena Peacecraft, dignitary in love with Heero Yuy. *See author's notes. * Duke of Venice - Sally Po, head of the preventers. Brabantio - Wufei Chang, Duo's roommate and also a preventer. *See author's notes. * Gratiano - Lady Une, high profile preventer, working in co-ordance with Sally Po. Lodovico - Hilde Schidebaker, Duo's colleague and friend. Montano - Trieze Kushranada, head of the former oz organisation and over seeing world peace.  
  
Scene: The acts all take place near or around preventer headquarters.  
  
Act 1 Scene 1.  
  
The night's air closed around the two bodies, enfolding them in its tender caresses. Both paused, misted life lingering as it sprung from their lips as they appraised their target of sorts. Another mission they thought, but what was the reasoning that they were thus here? Neither spoke for a moment, one had no words and the other was seething. Finally the girl spun to face him, honey brown hair gliding smoothly over her white militaristic jacket. Aqua eyes narrowed on the tall man beside her, the still silently watching jade eyes never turning from the flat window. "How long have you known?" Still the man remained silent for the fury of the woman who glared so at him. "Well?" Her voice was razor edged, dangerous. "After all the money I gave to you to help you afford to find a place to live you do this to me?" Lips twitched, the only indication that the man was indeed listening before he turned in upon her, a glint of anger tempered in the expressionless gaze of his eyes. "I never knew, if I did don't you think I'd have told you?" Frustrated she clenched her fists, half way between believing him and not wanting to. It hurt her, but what did she expect anyway, it was only a finalisation. "I thought you hated him." Slim shoulders shrugged the stoic man leaning back against the stem of a lamppost, the thin light thrown down highlighting his handsome features and unique hairstyle. "Hate is such a strong word. True, I was his compatriot, his fellow partner in the war and now that it is over he has forgotten me. I was due that rise, that new position, keeping me in accounting is both foolish and ill advised. I served as a soldier not a secretary. But whom should he promote? Milliardo Peacecraft, one of the enemy no less. A scoundrel and a ladies man, even his mistress is at his beck and call. For all my hard work he promoted the man that just flounced in from being suspected dead. But that didn't matter to Heero, he was deemed to be a more fit preventer on the front line that I was, so why should I have a reason to love Heero?" A deep scowl formed across the woman's face as she brushed aside her heavy honey fringe and looked towards him once more, with a faint shrug she spoke again. "Then don't work there anymore." An amused chuckle swept from his lips as his eyes angled to catch the light of the flat's window, emerald depths gleaming silver for a moment. "Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. By staying close to him I may be able to figure out a way to show him the error of his ways and by serving him I will also be serving myself. I've seen too many ex-soldier forced into living out of their means, scraping to get by in jobs they were not bred to do, some crack, others don't but non recover fully. For now I am content to wait my place and hope I can fulfil my potential. I am not what I am." A smile cracked his lips before he ran a tongue gently across them, following the chapped edge. "I have an idea, if Wufei was to find out what Duo and Heero are planning to do I doubt he would let them. Indeed he may even report it to Miss Po; even if it isn't illegal it will rouse him into action, which would benefit us both. If she could decree that they were no longer allowed to see one another then that would be your chance and mine also. For sure Heero would leave the preventers to be with his love and I would gain his place." The honey head nodded a cruel smirk playing the fair features before with a few strides she took to the door a faint knock ensuing. Before long a raven hair man stood at the door, onyx eyes watching her with fair surprise. "Miss Relena, what a surprise." With a wave of her hand she cut him off as his eyes swept past her to Trowa still halfway down the path. He, of course, had no time to greet his unibanged friend before the woman spoke softly to him, a dangerous glint in her voice. "When's Duo leaving to move in with Heero?" The direct approach, that was definitely best. The dragon tensed, looking quite ready to spring before he relaxed. "They're not going to, Duo's staying here with me." Trowa shook his head once, brown bang falling as ever over his eye before with a low growl the other man pounced at Relena, startling her. "But that is unjust. Two men living together in that way is immoral. Maxwell stays with me in friendship, I knew Yuy and he had a 'fling' going on but it was easy to overlook because it was discreet. Moving in together is a flagrant statement of their sexuality. It would interfere with preventer work, and Maxwell is still unwell." He was fast loosing his patience that was obvious. Offering a weak smile Relena put her hand to his shoulder. "We were just wondering when it was so we could be of some assistance. Besides, it's only like when Trowa and Quatre moved in together." Wufei paused, verging on the brink of another angry onslaught before he calmed, finding himself staring into the cool green eye of the named man. "Yes, but that was entirely different. Winner and Barton were always together in a quiet, sedate manner, it seemed natural that they would." Just for a second, a brief second Trowa wondered whether Wufei realised how lonely he would be without Duo's companionship when he left and that was why he was acting as he was. Shaking his head he bowed slightly to both. "I have to be on my way I'm afraid. The night is yet young and I must speak with Heero of yours displeasure and help him make the final arrangements," With that the tall pilot was gone leaving a silently stunned Wufei and a silent Relena on the doorstep as his lithe form faded into the night, hands shifting into the pockets of his snug jeans. Wufei sighed absent-minded, this was all too much to take at short notice, since when had his fellow pilots been so secretive and unable to trust him? With a glance towards his visitor he stepped out of the doorway offering to escort her in to the small flat as she stepped through the door. His voice rose, resonating with a certainty, "I will have to speak with Lydia about this. Yuy is due in to give a report to the preventers counsel tomorrow as it is so I will catch up with him then." Sitting down they both exchanged glances before silence fell again and they stayed within their own thoughts. 


End file.
